Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Alice is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Her Cure form is . Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are just darker orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. Cure Rosetta has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume resembles Echo's, with white sleeves like Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsu Hashi Academy, instead. History TBA Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Lance - Lance is Alice's transformation partner. Sebastian '- The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Cure Rosetta '"Sunny warmt h! Cure Rosetta!" "陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！！" "Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta!" Attacks Cure Rosetta's main defense is Rosetta Wall, with the incantation . Etymology Yotsuba (四葉) - Yotsuba (四葉) means "four-leaf clover". Arisu / Alice (ありす) - The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Trivia *The top of Cure Rosetta's pigtails look similar to Lance's bear-like ears, as he is a bear-like fairy mascot and is Rosetta's transformation partner. *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair after Cure Pine and Cure Muse. *Cure Rosetta's costume seems puffier than the rest, like most yellow colored Cures. *Cure Rosetta is the only Cure in Doki Doki! that has pigtails, all the other Cures have a ponytail. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances, use Yellow Clubs as their main motif and both have "Arisu" in their names. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *Cure Rosetta's attack is similiar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, and Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. *Alice's hair looks similar to Hoshizora Miyuki, and is the eighth Cure to sport pigtails after Cure Lemonade, Cure Peach, Cure Sunshine, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure March (transformed only), and Cure Echo *Cure Rosetta is the second Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "rose") The first being Cure Rouge. *In the transformation scenes, Cure Rosetta's pose is similar to Cure Muse's pose. **Along with this, her transformations scenes are more bubbly and upbeat than her teammates. Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile2.jpg|Official Profile (Toei Animation) rose.asahi.jpg|Cure Rosetta Official Profile (TV Asahi) rose.profasahi.png|Cure Rosetta and Lance Profile (TV Asahi) rosetta.prof.png|Cure Rosetta Full Profile (Toei Animation) Rosettatop.jpg|Official Header Stance alice.prof.toei.png|Alice Official Profile (Toei Animation) dokidoki3.jpg|Cure Rosetta profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. rosetta.dance.prof.png|Cure Rosetta Profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance! pho_rosetta02.jpg|Alice Official Profile (TV Asahi) Screenshots Yotsuba Alice DDPC Alice.png|Alice in the Preview Tumblr mid7vdSQWw1qg7h6bo1 500.jpg|Alice in front of her pink limousine. AliceButler.PNG|Alice with her Butler, Sebastian. Alice.png|Little Alice is Scary! Cure Rosetta CurerosettaOp.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. DokiDokiPrecure02.PNG|Cure Rosetta with Cure Heart in the Doki Doki! ending song. CRosetta.png|Cure Rosetta during the showing of the episode name Rosseta Fighting.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. 18e9cd35.jpg|Cure Rosetta appears in an ending card on the episode 4 Ddpc.ep4.pic5.png Doki.Doki.Rosetta.Wall.png Previews Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure